Nathan West (Ryan Paevey)
Nathan redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Nathan or Nathin (disambiguation). | gender = Male | nickname = Nate Sparky (by Silas) J (by Nina) Dudley Do-Right (by Levi) | alias = | residence = Winslow Garden Apts. 114 Clover Avenue, #68 Port Charles, New York | occupation = Detective for the PCPD | title = Detective | education = | image1 = File:ryan_paevey_promo.jpg | caption1 = Ryan Paevey as Nathan West | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Westbourne | parents = Liesl Obrecht (biological) Madeline Reeves (legal) | romances = Maxie Jones (crush) | spouse = | siblings = Nina Clay (legal) | grandparents = |greatgrandparents = |nieces/nephews = | aunts/uncles = Madeline Reeves (maternal) | cousins = Nina Clay (maternal) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} James Nathan Reeves (aka Det. Nathan West) is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Ryan Paevey since December 30, 2013. Background Nathan West is the biological son Liesl Obrecht, but was raised by his aunt Madeline Reeves alongside her daughter, Nina Clay. He is trying to take down Dr. Silas Clay, whom he believes put his "sister" in a coma. He is going by his middle name and the maiden name that Madeline assumed, so Silas won't know the connection. He is stated to be a lot younger then Nina. While in a jail cell next to Madeline, Obrecht reveals that she is his mother. Storylines Nathan arrives in town on New Years Eve. He is seen is at Maxie Jones's apartment door and we learn that he will be subletting Maxie's place while she is out of town. Maxie and Nathan share a brief discussion about making a fresh start in the new year and past mistakes, before Maxie leaves for the airport. After Maxie leaves, Nathan starts to settle into the apartment. He then makes a phone call and it's discovered that he is the police detective from New York that has been hounding Dr. Silas Clay and Ava Jerome, and he knows their secret. He continues to hound Silas and Ava with calls and texts, but they both ignore him. He then goes to see Commissioner Anna Devane at the Port Charles Police Department, because he wanted to be hired on as a detective in Port Charles, so he could pursue the suspects in his case. He initially says he wants to work in Port Charles to help bring down the Jerome mob family that was trying to move into the city. He then tells Anna about the Silas and Ava case, without revealing all of the reasons why he is so intent on closing this case. Anna decides to hire him at the PCPD and is assigned to be Dante Falconeri's partners, but makes it clear that he must tend to his regular duties first, and the case that brought him to town would have to come secondary. Later, Nathan goes to the hospital to confront Silas. Silas is evasive toward Nathan's questions and refers Nathan to his lawyer, Diane Miller. This prompts Nathan to pay a visit to Sam Morgan, Silas' girlfriend, and he reveals to her that Silas has a wife. Silas showed up at the police station a day later, unhappy with the fact that Nathan spilled his secret to Sam, and finally agreed to talk to him. While questioning Silas about Nina's overdose, Nathan reveals that the anti-depressant Nina overdosed on was prescribed to Silas and not Nina. After questioning Silas, Nathan also brings Ava into the station and questions her on what she knows about the situation. Nathan's investigation into Silas and Ava is put on hold when Carly Jacks is kidnapped. He begins working with his new partner, Dante Falconeri to solve the case and find Carly. While on the case, he unknowingly meets Dante's wife, Lulu, when he goes to Carly's house to collect evidence. Nathan turns out to be Madeline's son James Reeves. He changed his name when he joined the police force in order to become the head investigator in his sister's case. Madeline isn't too happy about Nathan's career choice but wants him to prove once and for all that Silas is guilty and after Nina's money. On April 7, it is revealed that Madeline was the one who killed Nina but she didn't mean for Nina to die, she wanted to kill Nina's baby. On April 8, Nathan arrests his "mother" for murder. On April 14, Madeline tells Nathan that Liesl is his mother and Britt is his sister. On April 30, Nathan tells Britt that they brother and sister. In June of 2014, Nathan lied to a judge and said that he threw Maxie's custody hearing summons away. He also reunites with his not so dead sister/cousin, Nina. On the day of Patrick and Sabrina's son's funeral Nathan and Levi get into an argument and Levi punches him. He is later called to be a part of Maxie's custody hearing and it is revealed that the judge found out that he lied. Nathan told judge that he didn't lie so the judge asks him testify under oath but before he can Maxie stops him and admits that he lied for her. Maxie is later denied custody and visitation rights again. After the hearing Nathan accuses Levi of telling the judge (which he did) but he denies it. Maxie chews Nathan out for accuses Levi of telling the judge. A couple of days later, Nathan arrests Levi for trespassing on the Waterfront property which ends and when he tries to arrest Maxie they end up handcuffed together. On July 3 (the 4th of July on the show), Nathan and Maxie walk home but along the way they fight and watch the fireworks. The next morning, Nathan and Maxie wake up together (still handcuffed) after along night of looking for the key. The two are having a moment when Levi walks in. Later on, Levi finds the key and Nathan unlocks the cuffs. He later goes to work and talks to Dante about his night with Maxie. The next day, Nathan is accused of calling immigration and the number is found in his phone. Afterwards, Maxie kicks him out of the apartment. Nathan goes to Dante and talks to him about Levi calling immigration on himself. Later on, Nathan finds out that Maxie and Levi are getting married. At the end of July, Nathan talks to Nina about his feelings for Maxie and on August 8, Nathan finally admits to Mac that he has romantic feelings for Maxie. Later on, Nathan finds out that someone stole the Aztec necklace from Paul Murphy and he goes to confront Levi, where he finds the necklace. He is about to arrest Levi when he pulls a gun on him. Levi then reveals his true intentions, which are to marry Maxie and take the Aztec jewels. When he tries to get the gun away from Levi they start fighting and it is revealed that Nathan was beat up then tied up by Levi. Nathan wakes up to Maxie's voice and tries to get her attention but he can't. Later on, Dante finds Nathan tied up and he tells Dante that Levi is a con and they can't let him marry Maxie. Dante unties him and he interrupts the wedding just in time, announcing that Levi is under arrest and tells Maxie that he is a con man. Then Levi pulls a gun on Maxie and Nathan tries to keep her calm. He also has to put down his gun so nothing happens to Maxie. Later on, Levi and his accomplice kidnap Maxie (along with Lulu) but Nathan promises her that he will find her. Later on, Nathan and Dante start looking for Maxie and Lulu. They soon discover the boats captain in the water and question him. They find out that the girls were okay and were talking up a storm. Nathan is amused when he finds out Maxie was repeatedly saying that she wasn't Levi's wife. They also find out that the boat was sinking and that the girls were probably at the bottom of the lake. Nathan tells Dante blames himself for the ordeal saying that he lived with Levi and knew that something was off and that he went about it the wrong way by not calling for back up when he confront Levi. Nathan also has to sit and wait while the dive team searches the water for them. After the search one of the officers comes back with Maxie's vail leading everyone to believe that Maxie and Lulu were gone. Nathan starts to freak out because he's scared for Maxie so Britt gives him a pep talk by tell him to challenge his inner Obrecht and they also talk about his feelings for Maxie. After their talk, he gets a text from Dante saying that he is following up on a lead at the Floating Rib. When he gets their Dante is questioning Coleman and he tells them where the meeting with Levi was suppose to take place. Nathan and Dante head to the cabin where they find Scribner who was shot by Levi. Nathan and Dante search for clues and find a picture of Frisco. Crimes Committed *Helped Commissioner Anna Devane fake the death of Ric Lansing 2014-present *Perjury; lied to a judge about throwing Maxie's custody hearing summons away 2014 Health and Vitals *Suffered a cut to his forehead after Levi assaulted him during an argument 16, 2014 *Shoved and pushed by Maxie as he was trying to handcuff her 1, 2014 *Handcuffed to Maxie Jones 1-9, 2014 *Punched a locker 10, 2014 *Held at gun point by Levi Dunkleman 11, 2014 *Assaulted by Levi; he beat him up, knocked him out and tied him up 12, 2014 *Suffered cuts and bruises to his face after Levi assaulted him 12, 2014 See also *Nathan West and Maxie Jones References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional police detectives Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Fictional police officers Category:Westbourne family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Featured